The Cat In Matt's Hat
by sTk
Summary: KidMatt has a very strange encounter at Wammy's House. It involves doors, goggles and a cat version of Mello wishing to eat Matt!


Matt fumbled with the controller for the garage. It was brand new, paid for by Mello's inheritance. Matt had his, of course, but Mello preferred to pay for things. He was greedy but not with his friends. And Matt was definitely a friend. If not more.

"Damnit!" he dropped it just as the garage door opened. He bent down to pick it up and then, low and behold, was hit on the face by the door, breaking his nose in two places. But that didn't bother him. He checked his face, moving his hand upwards checking for blood which there was none until he reached his eyes. He could _feel _his eyes. He never felt his eyes. He always felt the...  
"Fuck!"  
His new red tinted lenses were broken. Well, one survived but he didn't really fancy wearing half of his goggles and an eyepatch. Matt was many things, but he wasn't a pirate. The countless downloadings don't count.

So Matt ripped off the goggles and stamped on them in a rage.  
"Damn you door!THING!" was all he could scream. The word never came to him but it didn't matter. He had shown his agression towards the grey doorthing and that was all that mattered.

He entered the garage, accidentially stepping on the controller again and causing the "doorthing" he hated so much to close. To seal him in. That was all fine and well if it weren't for another problem.

Matt was claustrophobic.

He rushed towards the metallic door, banging on it with his gloved fisted hands.

"I'm sorry I was mean but I'll get you painted a nicer colour if you just open up. PLEASE!!!!"

The door didn't respond. Of course it didn't respond, it was a fucking door.

Matt, minutes later, realised this and started looking around the garage for the first time. He found a door. Why had he not found this door before. He ran into the garage with his eyes closed, incase anyone was inside and they seen his eyes. He hated people looking at him. He couldn't stand it, it made him feel ill. Which was later followed by a healthy throwing up, usually on the television set. Luckily for Matt, Mello cleaned.

He then twisted the knob, smiling. He loved it. It made him feel giddy. It reminded him so much of his PS3 controller. He loved that. Especially when it vibrated.

He opened the door, looking around to see if anyone was there. "Phew," he thought. Not a person in sight. He began to run though, even if he wasn't feeling nervous. It was almost as if he thought he were in an action film, dodging through the piles of his and Mello's clothes that littered the hallway. The kitchen was a few doors away.

Then he heard it.

Meow.

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. It was a giant cat, with Mello's face and chocolate bars for paws.

"MAaaaaaaaaaat!" it growled.

Matt threw himself to the floor. How did it get Mello's face? Was Mello.......dead? Or did Mello mate with a cat? Matt didn't know, though he suspected the latter. All he knew was it was running toward him and it didn't look happy. It was going to eat him. He knew it.

It's gigantic mouth opened infront of him, showing all 343 sharpened teeth [Matt counted instantly] that were ready for him. Matt closed his eyes, feeling the teeth pierce into his skin, screaming :"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What is it Matt? asked Roger, appearing to his side.  
Matt, continuing to scream, opened his eyes to find Roger waiting beside him, worried looking.  
"Mello just tried to kill me!" he blurted out, realising he was safe. "Mello. Cat. Teeth. Chocolate." he shouted out one by one, waking the blonde haired boy who had been previously sleeping in the bunk above him. He dropped down.

"Mello do you want to kill Matt?" Roger asked, happily. Somehow he knew the answer.

"Yes. I want to eat him. He smells of chocolate." the boy said, half-sleeping. But somehow, he realised what he said and woke up. "What? Kill Matt? No! I could never kill him", Mello said. "Matt's too useful," he thought. Matt was the only one that could hack into Near's private room.

"Good. Then go back to sleep children. Matt, I'll bring you a little something to help you sleep", Roger said, leaving quickly and returning instantly with two pills.

There was a reason L put Matt third in line. He was nuts without his medication.


End file.
